<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curved Lips You Just Can't Disguise by Dresupi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924233">Curved Lips You Just Can't Disguise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi'>Dresupi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hermione x Remus x Sirius short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.</p><p>None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.</p><p>The first chapter is the table of contents.</p><p>I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts">thestanceyg</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid.  Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe. </em>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>Table of Contents</li>
<li>Laurestina || for thestanceyg</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Laurestina || for thestanceyg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
  <strong></strong>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Flower Language Prompts 2020</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em></em>
    </strong>
    
  </p>
  <p>Laurestina - You might be high maintenance, but I enjoy maintaining you</p>
  <p>Other tags: Established Relationship, Fluff</p>
</div>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sighed as she lay back against the pillows in the empty bedroom. The smells of dinner were wafting up the stairs and it was all she could do not to fall asleep, no matter how hungry she was.</p><p>Of course, it would seem that she wouldn’t have to worry about going downstairs to dinner because her wonderful S.Os were bringing the dinner up to her.</p><p>“It’s only Wednesday,” she protested as Remus floated the meal in front of her.  Sirius followed, carrying a bottle of wine that he took a long swig from before setting it to pour itself into three glasses. “…And it’s dinner. We only do breakfast in bed on Sundays…”</p><p>“It doesn’t need to be a particular day <em>or</em> time to take your meals in bed,” Remus countered.</p><p>Hermione smiled, her eyelids fluttering slightly before she pushed herself up so she could take the fork Remus was holding out for her.</p><p>A wine glass floated over to her left as Sirius flopped down on the bed beside her. “Especially when you’ve been working as you have, Kitten.” He reached over to brush a strand of her hair out of her face.</p><p>“Been working too hard in my opinion,” Remus muttered.</p><p>“Nonsense!” Hermione exclaimed. “I will not rest until you can come out of hiding.”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> supposed to be a figure of speech, love.” Remus sat down gently by her feet. “You’re taking it seriously.”</p><p>“He’s right you know,” Sirius said, rolling over to gaze up at her. “You’re no good to anyone if you can’t hold your head up.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.  Merlin, how do you two put up with me?” she laughed and took a long sip from the glass of wine.</p><p>“Ehh, you’re a bit high-maintenance, but we enjoy maintaining you,” Sirius replied, grinning up at her.</p><p>“Too right we do,” Remus added.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts are open, prompt me <a href="https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>